moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rottedleaf Bloodshield
|Row 6 title = Traits|Row 6 info = Has been brain washed by the Cult of the Damned, He does not remember anyone fondly and thinks he only hurts people.|Row 7 info = He has a broken heart of gold that bleeds love for others, and self hate. He hates himself with all the hate and confusion of a lost soul. He is convinced he is worthless.|Row 8 info = He has an aura of madness about him, touch him and you may just lose your mind. Skin to anything he is wearing will trigger madness. Void elves and Death Knights are immune.|Row 9 title = (TRIGGER WARNING)|Row 9 info = Struggles with self harm. (IF your character's perception is high enough you will notice flakes of dried blood on any exposed arm, chest, or lower neck skin) Since his resurrection into undeath by the Cult of the Damned. He constantly cuts himself when alone. He hates the thing he has become.|Row 7 title = Traits (cont.)|Row 8 title = Traits (cont.)}} Early Life Yanlet, or simply Yan as most people call him, is the half human son of a now San'layn (former high elf) Ranger Lord known simply as Rottedleaf. His father never accepted him and in Quel'Thalas he was seen as a second class citizen. He was raised among the lowest of society, he was adopted by an off-shoot, lower class branch of the Windrunner family. They saw his potential early on and groomed him to be an assassin of unrivaled charm, manipulation, and stealth. After the rise of Arthas, at the age of 13, he was cast out of elven society under the guise of helping Theramore, by Kael'Thas' own decree. The prince did not want any lesser beings in his society after Garithos' racism nearly wiped them out. The humans formerly of Lordaeron took him in with open arms. He was used in Thermore as a diplomatic bridge between humans and the nightelves in Kalimdor. The human nobles found him easier to talk to than the intimidating Sentinals, while the Sentinals and other elves found him to be more of an equal. Until recently he honed his skills in tracking and death dealing by protecting and escorting diplomats through the wilds of Kalimdor. Leading him to become a decent escort and an excellent blade for hire. Now he has joined The Hollowpike Company as an Assassin, eager to work for the glory of the Alliance, and hopefully reclaim his home from the Scourge War Machine, while convincing his elven brethren to rejoin the Alliance. Currently Working as a dedicated Assassin in the Hollowpike Company of Surwhich. Accepting mercenary work, "hits", escorts, aqquisition of rare artifacts, and other jobs. Simply address a letter to Yanlet, and he will find you. Recently Yanlet met and fell in love with a druidess, who did not share his feelings, who was determined to cure his curse. He stayed with her to protect her while she sought out the Cult of the Damned in Northrend. In the end however they ended up in a Necropolis and he forced her to use a hearthstone and abandon him as they were surrounded. Five weeks later he returned to her in Stormwind, with a renewed sense of hopelessness. He lied and told her there was no cure to his curse and drove her away, but that was a huge mistake. The Cult who had forgotten him were newly interested in him. They killed him and raised him into undeath as a deathknight the following night. Now he feels nothing and all his memories are hazy at best, but he remembers more everyday. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Hollowpike Company Category:San'layn